La esperanza de un avox
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Pollux es parte del equipo de grabación que esta junto al escuadrón 451 siguiendo su camino hacia la Mansión Presidencial. De un momento a otro se convierte en el único capaz de guiarlos en los túneles y en medio del caos, los recuerdos de su pasado y su desgracia se hacen presentes. One shot. POV Pollux, ubicado en escenas de Sinsajo. Regalo parte del Intercambio de julio/2014


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, al igual que el universo Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La presente historia es un regalo para HikariCaelum y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014**

* * *

**La esperanza de un avox**

Una sensación de pánico se cierne sobre todos nosotros, una cadena de explosiones se desata y aunque el sonido es lejano es suficiente para alarmarnos a todos.

— No ha sido cerca— asegura Jackson. — A unas cuatro o cinco cuadras tal vez.

No acabamos de salir del asombro de las explosiones cuando, de la nada, la televisión del apartamento donde nos hemos refugiado luego de huir del edificio que fue cubierto por completo por la ola negra de alquitrán luego de que la vaina fue activada, se enciende de repente haciendo que todos nos pongamos de pie inmediatamente.

— ¡Todo está bien!— trata de tranquilizarnos Cressida. — Es solo una emisión de emergencia. Cada televisor del Capitolio se activa automáticamente cuando hay una.

Ahí estamos todos, la emisión nos muestra nuestros rostros y nuestros intentos por reagruparnos, por escapar de la ola negra que atraviesa la calle y como perdemos el control de la situación. Identifican a Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Boggs y a Cressida por sus nombres, afortunadamente mi hermano Castor y yo somos lo suficientemente descartables como para que el Capitolio nos ignore por completo.

— No hay imágenes aéreas— señala Castor haciendo eco de mi reconocimiento— Boggs debía estar en lo cierto sobre los aerodeslizadores.

Los demás parecen no haberse percatado de la aseveración de Castor, y no es algo que en realidad me extrañe, a decir verdad, ese detalle solo lo reconocería el ojo de un camarógrafo.

La transmisión continúa, muestran imágenes de los proyectiles que provocaron las explosiones que escuchamos hace unos momentos y observamos cómo los edificios se derrumban inevitablemente. Todo está en llamas, lo bomberos luchan por controlar el fuego. En medio del caos nos declaran muertos.

— Finalmente un poco de suerte— comenta Homes.

Tienen razón, estoy seguro de que Snow dio la orden para bombardear los edificios, quería acabar con todos de un solo golpe. Repiten las imágenes una y otra vez, festejan la muerte de todos, especialmente la de Katniss. Recalcan que tuvo el final que se merecía, y yo no puedo evitar pensar que nadie con una voz como la de ella se merecería un final así, al igual que mi querida Olivia.

El Trece no interrumpe la transmisión del Capitolio, lo que indica que ellos también creen que estamos muertos.

— Entonces, ahora estamos muertos ¿cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?— pregunta Gale.

— Eso es obvio— contesta Peeta— Nuestro siguiente movimiento es matarme.

Me quedo atónito ante las palabras de Peeta.

— No seas ridículo— dice Jackson.

— ¡Acabo de asesinar a un miembro de nuestro equipo!— estalla Peeta.

— Tú solo lo empujaste lejos de ti. No sabías que la vaina con la red estaría en ese exacto lugar— argumenta Finnick en un intento por calmarlo.

— ¿Qué importa? Esta muerto, ¿verdad? Yo no soy así, jamás lo he sido. Katniss tiene razón yo soy el muto aquí ¡Yo soy a quien Snow convirtió en un arma!

— No es tu culpa Peeta— dice Finnick

— No pueden llevarme con ustedes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que mate a otra persona. Quizá piensan que es más amable abandonarme en algún lugar, dejarme correr mi propia suerte. Pero eso es lo mismo que entregarme al Capitolio ¿Piensan que estarían haciéndome un favor al enviarme de regreso a Snow?

La atención de todos se centra en Peeta y en lo que acaba de decir. Yo, por el contrario, observo a Katniss. La expresión en sus ojos me resulta muy familiar. Tiene miedo, pero no miedo por lo que estamos enfrentando, teme por Peeta.

Si hay alguien aquí que entiende su temor, ese soy yo. La sola idea de que Peeta caiga de nuevo en manos de Snow le es inconcebible y tiene bases para sentir ese miedo. Katniss, al igual que yo, ha sido testigo de primera mano de las atrocidades que Snow es capaz de cometer para conseguir sus objetivos.

Aunque ella no lo ha dicho en voz alta, sé que el "secuestro" de Peeta la ha destrozado de una forma que no es capaz de comprender. Se ha privado de sentir, pero hay momentos fugaces, como este, en el que sus ojos no pueden mentir y el temor que siente por lo que le pueda pasar a Peeta se hace evidente.

— Te mataré antes de que eso suceda. Lo prometo— dice Gale.

— No es suficiente. ¿Qué pasa si no estás ahí para hacerlo? Quiero una de esas píldoras de veneno que tienen ustedes.

Katniss sigue sin moverse, sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Estará sopesando la idea de entregarle una "Nightlock" a Peeta? Sí, con seguridad está pensando en que eso simplificaría las cosas para todos, excepto para ella. Cargar con la muerte del ser amado en los hombros no es una tarea sencilla.

Sin embargo, a veces es mejor saber que la persona que se ama está en un mejor sitio, en un lugar donde ya no existe el dolor, la tristeza ni el sufrimiento. Un lugar donde el miedo, la desolación y la desesperanza han desaparecido. Ese pensamiento es lo que ha evitado que me pierda en el dolor nuevamente, el pensar que Olivia está en un mejor lugar que este, es lo único a lo que me he aferrado para seguir mi camino aquí, hasta que llegue el momento de volver a estar junto a ella.

— No se trata de ti— finalmente dice Katniss— Estamos en una misión y tú eres necesario en ella— nos mira a todos— ¿piensan que podemos encontrar algún alimento por aquí?

Con esa pregunta da por finalizados los intentos de Peeta porque lo dejemos atrás, ha cambiado el tema rápidamente evitando profundizar en las emociones que seguramente la están carcomiendo en este preciso instante. La entiendo.

Messalla encuentra rápidamente comida oculta en lugares un poco inusuales en este departamento, afortunadamente las extravagancias de Capitolio nos permiten comer sustancialmente, algo que todos agradecemos después del día que hemos tenido.

Castor se sienta a comer junto a mí.

Mi hermano, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, como me gustaría agradecerle por estar siempre conmigo y por lo que hizo por mí cuando me convirtieron en avox.

— Pollux, ¿cómo te encuentras? Te he notado muy pensativo estos últimos días.

Tomo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo del escritorio que se encuentra en la sala de este departamento.

_Estoy bien, tranquilo hermano. Solo he estado recordando el pasado. ¿Recuerdas la historia que solía contarnos mamá? _

— ¿Cuál de todas? Mamá contaba muchas historias— contesta y se ríe un poco.

_Tienes razón. Me refiero a la historia que nos contó cuando le preguntamos de donde sacó nuestros nombres._

— ¡Ah! Esa historia. ¡Claro que la recuerdo!— responde y noto nostalgia en su mirada. — Dijo que nuestros nombres eran muy antiguos, incluso más antiguos que la época antes de los días oscuros. Recuerdo que nos dijo que eran nombres…¿cuál es la palabra?...

_Mitológicos. Dijo que nuestros nombres eran mitológicos._

— Precisamente. Nuestros rostros debieron verse muy chistosos, porque recuerdo que mamá se rió al vernos.

Asiento en respuesta.

— Dijo que el abuelo le puso el nombre de Leda precisamente por esa historia, y que ella quería seguir con la tradición y por eso le puso de nombre Helena a nuestra hermana y a nosotros nos llamo así: Castor, hijo de un rey. Pollux hijo de un dios. Uno mortal el otro inmortal.

_Al parecer no recuerdas el cuento del todo bien._

Castor me mira inquisidor.

_Los dos eran mortales e inmortales. Según mamá ambos se alternaban. Uno se quedaba en ees lugar llamado Olimpo y el otro se quedaba en el Inframundo, ellos se intercambiaban cada año._

— No he olvidado esa parte de la historia— dice sonriendo— tú sabes que yo a diferencia de ti nunca creí en ese cuento. Era solo un relato que las mamás contaban a sus hijos hace mucho tiempo atrás, en realidad no sé cómo es que el abuelo lo conocía, ese tipo de historias son casi inexistentes en Panem.

_Lo sé. De todas formas, no es que crea que el cuento sea verdad. Lo que creo que es verdad es el mensaje de amor fraternal que encierra. En el amor incondicional de hermanos._

— Pollux, yo…hubiera querido hacer más por ti, desearía regresar el tiempo y evitar todo el dolor que has vivido, quisiera poder devolverte a Olivia. Yo de verdad…

Coloco mi mano en el antebrazo de Castor.

_Hiciste todo y más de lo que pudiste, no pienses que pudo existir algo más que hacer. No lo hubo. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por ella, por nosotros. Aún después de que me abandoné y me convertí en un cadáver que respiraba, tú estuviste conmigo. Y luego me trajiste de vuelta del Inframundo. Eres el mejor hermano que existe. Y no trates de replicar._

— Gracias hermano— dice Castor y sé que a pesar de todo aún se culpa por mi desgracia.

De pronto, nuevamente la televisión se enciende de la nada. Aparece Snow en persona, esta atrincherado en su Mansión. Anuncia a Panem la muerte de Katniss y del resto del equipo, felicita a los Agentes de la Paz por su extraordinario trabajo y declara que con la muerte de Katniss los rebeldes ya no tienen a quién seguir. El Trece también ha estado haciendo su tarea, porque la transmisión es interrumpida y Coin aparece en las pantallas de toda la Nación, se presenta como la cabeza de la rebelión y elogia a Katniss, alegando que muerta o viva ella sigue siendo el rostro de la rebelión, sigue siendo el Sinsajo.

— No tenía la menor idea de cuánto significaba yo para ella— dice Katniss. Gale ríe por lo bajo, mientras el resto del equipo la observan interrogantes.

El Trece le cede el control de la transmisión al Capitolio, Snow arremete diciendo que cuando presente ante Panem el cadáver de Katniss, todos se darán cuenta de que ella no era más que un chica que no pudo salvarse a sí misma.

Cuando remuevan los escombros de la explosión no encontraran su cuerpo, la poca ventaja que teníamos está muy cerca de acabarse y es Finnick quien lo dice en voz alta.

Katniss revisa el holo en busca de alguna salida. No encuentra una, el holo despliega decenas de luces parpadeantes indicando la ubicación de las vainas.

— ¿Alguna idea?— indica Katniss.

Finnick, Leeg 1 y Homes descartan las pocas vías de salida disponibles.

Jackson señala lo obvio— No podemos permanecer aquí. No podemos subir, no podemos movernos lateralmente. Creo que solo nos deja una opción.

— Ir por debajo— señala Gale.

Me tenso instantáneamente ante la idea. Volver al subsuelo, al mundo subterráneo del que logré salir gracias a Castor. Mi hermano se pone de pie junto a mí, sé que intenta darme valor y es algo que aprecio enormemente, se que él no me dejara enfrentar solo mis temores.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Borremos toda marca que indique que estuvimos aquí— dice Katniss.

Todos comenzamos a eliminar los rastros que hemos dejado tras nosotros. Me siento inquieto y no puedo concentrarme bien en la tarea. "Ir por debajo" las palabras de Gale aún resuenan en mi cabeza, es como un eco que rebota y rebota constante e interminablemente.

— Yo no voy. Terminaré revelando su posición o lastimaré alguien más— dice Peeta mientras se planta en un sofá y se niega a moverse.

— Los agentes de Snow te encontrarán— replica Finnick.

— Entonces déjenme una píldora. La tomaré solo si es necesario— contraataca.

Jackson y Homes argumentan en contra de Peeta y éste estalla:

— ¡Ya dejen de hacerse los nobles! ¡No importa si muero!— se gira hacia Katniss. — Por favor, ¿no lo ves? Yo solo quiero estar fuera de esto— su voz es una súplica.

Puedo ver la lucha interna que está teniendo Katniss en estos momentos, las dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Peeta, la incertidumbre por no saber qué es lo mejor para él, para ambos.

La canción que cantó Katniss para mí mientras estábamos filmando en el Distrito Doce resuena en mi mente. En verdad, desde que la cantó, no se ha separado de mí, la he escuchado en mi cabeza una y otra vez. "El árbol del ahorcado" una canción sencilla, pero que expresa tanto ¿no soy yo acaso como el hombre de la canción? Sí, yo soy como él. Yo debí morir junto a ella, ahora estaríamos juntos en la eternidad; sin embargo, Snow no solo me quitó la voz, sino que también me obligó a vivir con el dolor de saberla muerta y lejos de mí. Castor fue quien me sacó de ese hoyo profundo en el que caí, no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente.

Olivia…su nombre está grabado en mi memoria, jamás podrá ser borrado de mi corazón…

— Malgastas nuestro tiempo. ¿Vienes voluntariamente o te noqueamos?— suelta Katniss.

Su frase me saca de mis pensamientos. Está decidida a mantener con vida cueste lo que cueste a Peeta, y entiendo ese sentimiento a la perfección.

— ¿Deberíamos liberar sus manos?— pregunta Leeg 1.

— ¡No!— estalla Peeta apretando los puños.

— No. Pero yo quiero tener la llave— dice Katniss.

Jackson le entrega la llave inmediatamente y veo como ella la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como si con ello estuviera asegurando la vida de Peeta.

Cuando intentamos pasar por la puerta metálica hacia el túnel de mantenimiento nos topamos con un problema. Las armazones que llevamos puestos Castor y yo no pueden pasar por la estrecha entrada. No nos queda más opción que quitárnoslos y guardarlos en el armario, lo cual no es precisamente una buena idea, pero no hay otro lugar mejor para ocultarnos. Y así armados con nuestras cámaras portátiles nos adentramos en el túnel.

Con dificultad logramos atravesar el túnel y llegar hacia otro apartamento, la entrada a las tuberías la encontramos detrás de una puerta que dice "utilidad". Homes abre la tapa del túnel y puedo ver la escalera que conecta con el interior de la ciudad. El olor a químicos, moho y agua residual me golpea inmediatamente, de pronto los recuerdos comienzan a agolparse en mi memoria. Me siento caer en un abismo, estiro mi mano y sujeto con todas mis fuerzas la muñeca de Castor para estabilizarme.

— Mi hermano trabajo aquí después de que lo convirtieron en un avox. Nos tomó cinco años poder comprarle la salida hacia la superficie. No vio la luz del sol ni una sola vez durante ese tiempo— explica Castor mientras posa su mano sobre la mía para infundirme valor.

Inevitablemente los gritos desgarradores de Olivia retumban en mi cabeza. Las torturas a las que nos sometieron. Ya no estoy aquí, mi mente me ha trasladado nuevamente al Capitolio y al día en que la perdí.

Aún hoy me pregunto ¿en verdad fue una alta traición que la hija de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de Panem se enamorara de mí, un ciudadano perteneciente a la clase más baja del Capitolio? No, la diferencia de clases no fue el verdadero problema. El que fuera la hija del principal contendiente político de Snow fue la raíz del asunto.

Tengo tan presente el día en que la vi por primera vez. Yo trabajaba como asistente de cámaras en la Estación de Telecomunicaciones del Capitolio, tenía el sueño de convertirme en Director de Cámaras para los programas de entretenimiento que producía el Capitolio para su gente. Olivia era Subdirectora General de la Estación. Fui asignado al equipo de producción del programa más popular del momento, fue en una de esas grabaciones donde la vi.

La había visto antes en televisión, su belleza era innegable, pero verla en persona me dejo sin aliento. Sin duda era la mujer más bella que he visto, su piel blanca, sus cabellos de un dorado tan brillante, que parecían como si le hubiera robado el brillo al mismo sol, sus ojos de un azul oscuro, sumergían a cualquiera en un mundo de misterio, un mundo enmarcado en espesas y largas pestañas rubias, y sus labios, esos labios de color rojo pálido eran el complemento de una obra de arte.

Olivia solía supervisar de vez en cuando las grabaciones. Un día, el Director de Cámaras no asistió debido a que se encontraba bastante enfermo. Todo estaba vuelto un caos, los actores estaban molestos, llevábamos varias horas de retraso y para nuestra desgracia ningún otro Director estaba disponible, y para cerrar, precisamente ese día Olivia vino a supervisar nuestro trabajo.

Al ser yo el asistente del Director, no me quedó más remedio que hacerme cargo del equipo. Estaba muy nervioso, sobretodo porque Olivia no dejaba de verme de forma insistente de vez en vez, y yo tenía miedo de que lo hiciera porque me hubiera descubierto viéndola todo el tiempo que podía. Su belleza era atrapante y yo caí sin poder evitarlo.

Terminamos el día con dos horas de retraso pero dentro por lo demás, salimos victoriosos. El equipo comenzó a recoger y a poner las cosas en orden para las grabaciones del día siguiente. Tenía una cámara en mis manos, sin darme cuenta dirigí la cámara en su dirección y comencé a filmar cada uno de sus movimientos. El mundo dejó de existir en el momento en que ella me miró directamente. Sin dejar de mirarme comenzó a acercarse a mí:

— ¿Por qué estas grabándome?— dijo ella con seriedad.

Silencio. No era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Quería responder a su pregunta pero su presencia me perturbaba al grado de quitarme la voz.

— Me filmas sin mi consentimiento y además no me contestas lo que te pregunto.

— Yo…esto…yo…— solté un suspiro. — No lo sé— fue todo lo que puede decir.

— Esa no es una respuesta. De todas formas ¿quién eres? ¿Eres el Productor en Jefe?

— Oh, no— dije agitando más de lo debido la cabeza— Soy asistente de cámaras. Mi nombre es Pollux— no entiendo como fui capaz de poner las palabras juntas en mi boca.

—¿Pollux?— repitió con cierta nota de duda.— ¿Sabes que tienes el nombre de un ser mitológico?— preguntó.

Me quedé inmóvil. Es la primera persona que conoce la historia sobre mi nombre.

— No hablas mucho ¿verdad?— exclamó mientras yo asentía después de darme cuenta que me había quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo.— Soy Olivia.

— Se quién es usted— mencioné.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y conoces la historia del hombre antiguo del cual llevas el nombre?

— Sí, la conozco. Mi madre nos la contó a mis hermanos y a mí. Pollux era hijo de un dios mitológico. Él era inmortal, su hermano por el contrario, al ser hijo de un rey era mortal, y su hermana era la mujer más hermosa, poseedora de una belleza tal que fue capaz de desatar la mayor guerra entre dos Naciones.

— ¡La conoces!— dijo sorprendida—. Hay muy pocas personas que la conocen ¿dónde la escuchó tu madre?

— De mi abuelo, no sé quién se la contó a él. ¿Usted de donde la conoce?

— La leí en uno de los libros de mi padre. Mencionaste a tus hermanos ¿cuántos tienes?

— Dos. Mi hermano se llama Castor y mi hermana Helena.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es tan surrealista, cuáles son las probabilidades de que todos ustedes lleven nombres de personajes tan antiguos.

— Señorita— dijo un hombre desde la puerta del estudio— el auto está listo y esperando por usted.

— Esta bien— contestó Olivia. — Me tengo que ir Pollux. Nos veremos pronto— dijo mientras se giraba para encaminarse hacia la puerta y antes de salir me regaló una última sonrisa.

Olivia comenzó a venir a supervisar las grabaciones casi todos los días. Al final cuando todos se habían ido, los dos nos quedábamos platicando por horas y horas. Nos hicimos los mejores amigos y con el tiempo algo más comenzó a surgir entre nosotros.

La noche en que Olivia me beso por primera vez, sentí una felicidad tan grande que no me cabía en el pecho. Ella era la intrépida, yo el más sosegado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería decirle lo mucho que me importaba, pero no me atrevía, después de todo ella era una de las mujeres más ricas, su padre un político prominente y yo apenas comenzaba a destacar en mi trabajo.

Aun puedo sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, la inmensa paz y quietud que sentí. Ese día comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, pocas personas conocían nuestra relación, por mi parte solo Castor, a mi hermano nunca le oculte nada. De parte de Olivia su amiga más cercana y su asistente, la mujer en la que más confiaba, eran las únicas que tenían conocimiento.

Vivimos momentos muy felices juntos, pero no todo pudo ser felicidad.

Un día, el padre de Olivia, cayó muerto de manera misteriosa y sorpresiva en medio de una fiesta en la Mansión Presidencial. Todo apuntaba a que fue envenenado, y se inició una investigación para determinar quién podría ser el presunto asesino.

Oliva estaba devastada, la muerte de su padre le afectó de todas las formas posibles. Los investigadores fueron a su casa para buscar indicios de un posible enemigo, pero lo que encontraron fue totalmente distinto. En el cajón del escritorio encontraron cientos de documentos que contenía información sobre una supuesta revuelta que se estaba preparando para derrocar a Snow, todo apuntaba a que el principal cabecilla era el padre de Olivia.

La noticia de pronto estaba en todas las televisiones de Panem. El Presidente Snow se presentó ante las cámaras diciendo que se encontró evidencia de que Luter Merrit estaba gestando un acto rebelde con la finalidad de desestabilizar el gobierno, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

En los documentos también se encontró indicios de que Olivia no solo sabía de los planes de su padre sino que también era participe activa de los mismos. Snow dio la orden de que se la apresara por alta traición a Panem.

Cuando escuché la noticia sentí que mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo. Castor trató de detenerme pero no lo escuché.

— Pollux detente, nada conseguirás actuando tan a la ligera. Tranquilízate— mencionó Castor sujetando mi antebrazo.

— ¡Suéltame Castor!— grité— tengo que ir con ella. ¿No lo ves? No puedo dejarla sola, no puedo— dije casi en un susurro que parecía una plegaria.

— Hermano, piensa las cosas, si vas también te arrestarán. Te prometo que te ayudaré, buscaremos la forma de ayudar a Olivia. Quédate— me suplicó Castor.

— Sabes que no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarla, yo solo quiero estar con ella sin importar dónde. Su vida es mi vida y si su destino es la muerte, bienvenida sea la mía también— Castor soltó su agarre.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, Castor me abrazó y me susurro un "buena suerte" con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz rota, antes de dejarme marchar.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la casa de Olivia. Llegue apenas unos minutos antes que los Agentes de la Paz, no hubo mucho tiempo para hablar, solo la tomé entre mis brazos y le susurré al oído que no la dejaría sola, que yo iría con ella, que su destino era el mío. Me vio horrorizada, pero antes de que pudiera protestar los Agentes de la Paz derribaron la puerta y entraron en la casa. Nos separaron usando fuerza desmedida. Me negué a soltarla y en medio de los golpes me declaré cómplice de los Merrit.

Los Agentes de la Paz nos apresaron a los dos. Vi como golpearon a Olivia y la dejaron inconsciente, al tratar de defenderla hicieron lo propio conmigo también.

Cuando desperté estaba en una celda obscura y fría, apenas y veía mis propias manos, la oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta en el momento en que escuché un grito desgarrador, podría reconocer esa voz en donde sea.

Era Olivia. No sé lo que le estaban haciendo pero sus gritos eran tan ensordecedores que destrozaron mi corazón. No importó cuanto suplicara, cuanto gritara, para que dejaran de torturarla, no lo hicieron. Sus gritos eran tan atroces que en un momento cubrí mis oídos con mis manos en un intento inútil por dejar de sufrir.

No sé exactamente cuántas horas pasaron, yo estaba como en un trance, en un limbo donde solo existían los gritos de desesperación y dolor de mi Olivia. Poco a poco sus súplicas se fueron apagando hasta que su voz fue un susurro imperceptible y, de pronto, ya no la escuche más.

Al instante la puerta de mi celda se abrió, unos Agentes de la Paz me llevaron sin mayor esfuerzo y me ataron a una plancha metálica. Comenzaron a burlarse de mí diciendo que fui un idiota por declararme cómplice de Olivia y su padre. Y que ahora Olivia estaba muerta y a mí me esperaba uno de los peores castigos.

Muerta.

Olivia muerta. Sin un adiós, sin un último beso o abrazo. Así, simplemente muerta.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un avox?— preguntó uno de ellos.

— Por supuesto que lo sabe— contestó otro— todos en el Capitolio saben lo que es un avox— dijo y todos estallaron en risas.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagan!— estallé.

— Eso debiste pensarlo antes de declarar estupideces. Nadie sospechaba de ti, tu solo te has buscado este final— contestaron mientras seguían riéndose.

— ¡Mátenme!

— Cualquiera preferiría la muerte a ser un avox, pero tú te lo has buscado— replicó mientras uno de ellos me inyectaba en el cuello y otro en la frente.

No me dieron tiempo a decir nada más, los músculos de mi rostro se paralizaron, podía sentir, ver y escuchar todo lo que decían pero no podía moverme.

Ellos no entendían que yo quería que me mataran para irme junto con Olivia. Para mí ya nada tenía sentido sin ella iluminando este mundo, ya nada quedaba para mí.

Tomó un par de horas convertirme en lo que soy ahora, pero me ha tomado toda mi vida intentar vengar lo que nos hicieron a Olivia y a mí. Todo por el maldito poder, todo por la ambición de un hombre que a la menor amenaza exterminaba a sus contendientes. Según Plutarch. Luter Merrit no era un traidor y todas la pruebas en su contra y en la de Olivia, fueron implantadas.

Luego de ser convertido en avox fui destinado a trabajar bajo el Capitolio, en las tuberías. Un lugar oscuro y lleno de miseria y podredumbre. El lugar donde trabajaba era el reflejo exterior de cómo me sentía en el interior. El dolor de perder a Olivia solo hizo mucho peor mi castigo, el no poder llorar su muerte como un ser humano normal, porque hasta eso es más difícil para un avox, me destrozó aún más. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba sus gritos pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo mi ayuda. La desolación se volvió mi pan de cada día.

Mi familia había visto en las noticias que fui condenado a pasar mis días como un avox. El precio por mi salida a la superficie fue fijado en una suma exorbitante. Pasé cinco años de mi vida recordando segundo a segundo los gritos de Olivia, cinco años añorándola, cinco años sin ver la luz del sol, cinco años lejos de mi familia, pasé cinco años buscando la forma de vengarme del Capitolio.

Castor y mi familia trabajaron muy duro para conseguir el dinero para comprar mi salida. Siempre supe que ellos no me abandonarían, en especial Castor, quien siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi complemento, el mejor hermano.

Castor compró mi salida un par de días antes de que Katniss hiciera estallar la Arena del Quarter Quell. Mi hermano me puso al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas. Castor estaba trabajando como Controlador de Cámaras del Vasallaje, era parte del equipo de Cressida, quien era Directora de Cámaras en esa edición de los Juegos, junto a su asistente Messalla. Los tres eran parte de los rebeldes y eran cómplices de Plutarch en el Capitolio. Castor me contó el plan y la existencia del Distrito Trece, inmediatamente decidí unirme a los rebeldes, ellos eran mi oportunidad para poner al Capitolio de rodillas.

Ahora estoy aquí en este lugar obscuro, donde pasé los peores años de mi vida, donde el recuerdo del sufrimiento de Olivia se hace más presente. Siento que voy a colapsar, todo me resulta asfixiante.

Todos se han quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo, sin saber que decir. En realidad no hay nada que decir, no hay palabras que me den el consuelo que necesito, solo acciones. Solo acabar con Snow y con su régimen.

— Bueno, entonces acabas de convertirte en nuestro activo más valioso— dice Peeta de pronto trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Castor se ríe, yo sonrió un poco.

Hoy la historia del abuelo está mal. Hoy Castor y yo estamos, los dos, en el Inframundo, y ninguno en el Olimpo y de alguna forma extraña, hoy siento que la historia se vuelve real, los hermanos dispuestos a sacrificarse el uno por otro para que uno de ellos vivía una vida feliz y plena en el Olimpo.

Comienzo a guiar al grupo y mientras recorremos cientos de metros en estos túneles, no dejo de pensar en los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12.

Trágicos, la palabra apenas y expresa la naturaleza de sus sufrimientos. Los observó a los dos. Peeta tiene los ojos fijos en el suelo, sus hombros encorvados hacia delante. Katniss lo mira fijamente, veo como cientos de emociones surcan sus ojos. La añoranza es la que más destaca, las últimas palabras de Peeta la han hecho recordar quién era él antes de ser cambiado por el veneno. Todo el tiempo ella se ha privado de sentir, pero creo que en estos túneles, eso está por terminar.

Me mantengo alerta, recordando cada punto donde una vaina está ubicada. De mí depende ahora el sacar al equipo de los túneles, de mí depende guiarlos a través de esta red de tuberías hasta llegar a la Mansión Presidencial. Temo por la vida de los demás, es un recorrido peligroso lleno de trampas y recuerdos dolorosos.

Y aquí estoy ahora, recorriendo nuevamente estos túneles con la esperanza de que al menos Katniss y Peeta salgan con vida. Con la esperanza de que al menos ellos puedan amarse libremente después de que todo esto termine.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**Hola!** Aquí esta el one shot que desarrollé en base a la opción que elegí. Es la primera vez que formo parte de un intercambio de esta naturaleza, y me ha parecido una maravillosa forma de dejar fluir tu imaginación.

Hikari, me he emocionado mucho cuando descubrí que eran tus opciones las que por azar me tocaron. Como puedes ver, elegí a Pollux, sé que es de uno de los personajes que más te gusta de los libros y por esa razón lo elegí. Ha sido un gran reto escribir sobre él porque en realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar mucho en su vida, y ahora, gracias a ti, he descubierto un lado de él que antes no veía.

Espero que este pequeño fic te guste, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti.

Estas son las genialosas opciones de las que elegí:

Opción 1: La vida de Pollux, su relación con su hermano, su infancia, cómo llegó a ser convertido en avox, cómo vivió él lo que pasó en Sinsajo... Algo sobre él, puede ser un solo momento o varios.

Opción 2: Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss, Friendship. Algún momento donde se vea lo mucho que se aprecian y la complicidad que tienen. Como cuando en En llamas Katniss llegó a su casa de haber estado atrapada al otro lado de la valla, estaban los Agentes de la Paz esperándole, y Peeta y Haymitch estaban ahí. También sino varias escenas sobre su amistad.

Opción 3: Peeta y Katniss UA, Romance. Se encuentran por casualidad en una fiesta de la universidad, ambos son del mismo pueblo y él estuvo enamorado de ella cuando era un niño. Peeta consigue que una amiga de Katniss le dé su número y empieza a mandarle mensajes, a charlar con ella. Después la cosa sigue avanzando. Quiero ver cómo la conquista, que Katniss al principio pase de él pero poco a poco se vaya enamorando.

Como pueden ver, cada opción que tuve era maravillosa la una de la otra, estuve indecisa en cual elegir pero Pollux terminó ganando :D

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Nuevamente, Hikari el tema que planteaste me ha abierto los ojos a una nueva forma de ver a Pollux, espero haber logrado escribir lo que querías leer :D

Besos.


End file.
